Story : Of Guests and Members New
Back to: With the Arrival of Spring =Welcoming the Guests= Walking forward carefully with the aid of their guides, the two young magi and their grog forgot all about the inconvenience of the blindfolds when they were removed and the covenant was suddenly revealed to them in its entirety. That they had passed through two regio boundaries, skipping the first, and that a third lay beyond what they currently saw was purposefully kept from them, though this did little to diminish the spectacle before them - especially given they were unaware of these facts. Warren emerged from the large stone building in the center of the hamlet, and slipped up to Marcus's side. In Latin, he confided, "Magus, I have spoken with each of the magi or their staff, and have forwarded them of our visitors. I got the impression that most would not be joining you. Ambrosius asked that he be notified specifically if he was needed, otherwise that he be left to his study." While Warren spoke with Marcus, Mnemosyne pointed out some of the sights of the Covenant to the guests. "The tower belongs the magus Bedo, Phaedrus has set up home over there for now, while Marcus' residence is that building over there..." she indicated them politely, leaving comments about sanctums and the implications of such unsaid as presumably obvious and basic part of any magus' education. She also mentioned a number of other mundane buildings which were either obvious, or of possible interest to guests - places to get food for example - but by no means exhaustive. She also left out any mention of her own residence. At that point, a boy trudged past bearing a large pot full of kitchen scraps. Mnemosyne snapped her fingers and beckoned him over. "Wirt," she addressed him in English. "Fetch Isaac here. The Princeps will want to issue him instructions regarding our guests." The boy stared back at Mnemosyne with large eyes, which seemed a little too dark and glowering for one of his age, while the maga stared back with an icey blue gaze. After a moment, he dropped his head with a mumbled "Yes, Mistress Mnemosyne," deposited his burden and hurried off to fetch the seneschal. Mnemosyne turned back to the two visiting magi. "So sodales, did you have much trouble on the roads? Did you find the King's roads safe to travel on?" Kelydon dusted some of the mud off his clothing, as he replied. "The walk was actually quite invigorating. I believe we had more trouble in town, around the mundanes. Almost getting run over by wagons and covered in mud. Unpleasant, to say the least. We had Ellette to guard us. If things got out of hand." Ellette glaced over at the magus at the mention of her name. She was used to his talking about her by now, regardless of the fact that she should not understand more than one or two words of what was said. "Ellette and I have traveled extensively over the last year. "''Caprice added. ''"I must say that the roads in England are by far the best we have encountered." Possible additional comments by Caprice or even Ellette. Kelydon waits until an opportune moment and asks of Mnemosyne, "Pardon me Sodales, I am curious. Do you have a representative of House Bonisagus as a member?" Mnemosyne nodded. "Yes, we do. The magus I mentioned previously, Bedo. Filius Caelicus, if I remember correctly." Something about her tone made it clear that she undoubtidly did. "He came to us from Durenmar, but was originally one of your countrymen, I think. Your accent is not strong, but still clear, Kelydon. Did you pass your apprenticeship away from Wales? You're parens name is Beladonis, correct?" Mnemosyne frowned, her brow crinkling a littling as she tried to call something to mind, and then it came to her - Beladonis is a noted peregrinator and quite the dabbler, and were he but interested in the old magics he would no doubt be a seeker. "Yes, excellent." Kelydon seemed happy about the idea of another Bonisagus. "I travelled much with my pater. He took me and his studies to many of the tribunals. With my studies taking most of my time, I mainly picked up languages as we went. We did stay at Durenmar a few times, as my Pater wished to deliver his work personally and browse through the records for information relating to his research." Lodgings, Such as They Are Isaac arrived and presented himself to Marcus, who spoke a few words with him quickly, then turned back to his guests as Isaac hurried off. "Sodales, Isaac," Marcus indicated the autocrat's retreating back, "is making arrangements for you in the guest hall. It is small, usually the only occupant is a single redcap, but we should be able to curtain off or partition some space for each of you. Fortunately, we are adequately provided for foodstuffs so I have no apology to make on that front," he smiled. "I invite you to refresh yourselves after your travels. Feel free to wander within the covenant marking walls, but I must ask you not to venture beyond these points." Marcus pointed out the (walls, pillars, whatever) that marked the borders of the aegis, "I ask you to avoid these two buildings," he pointed to the laboratory and the library. "Otherwise, the liberty of the covenant is yours. Food will be brought you. I take it you wish to address the council?" "That would be fine. I am sure the accomodations will be adequate." Kelydon smiled. possible reaction/comment by Caprice. "Then I suggest that tomorrow at terce would be a convenient time. That way we shall all be refreshed and have broken our fast," said Marcus. "Come to us there, in the Council Chamber." "Brother Marcus,"''Caprice started, then she stopped, looking slightly abashed. ''"I mean, ''Princeps Marcus, of course. Your manner of dress is somewhat, ah, different. I apologize. Princeps, is there a member of the covenant staff who speaks both Latin and English? Or Welsh, if that is the vulgar language more commonly spoken here? I would like to employ such a one as an interpreter, for a brief time. I have found that speaking with the covenfolk is the best way to get to know a covenant. If you would kindly let me know when someone is available."'' "Soror Caprice," said Marcus with a smile and giving her name a Latin pronounciation, "as we are on the Welsh border both Welsh and English are common. Latin among our people is a rare commodity, though. I am afraid that we can not provide a full time interpreter, but you might ask Warren if he could show you around and do some translation for you - his Latin is passable. Alicia might also be able to help you, when she is not teaching." Marcus pointed out Warren who was still nearby, he described Alicia and added, "She will probably be accompanied by a young lad named Llewys," and added a description of the boy. "I hope that will be sufficient." Marcus drew Caprice a few steps further away and lowered his voice. "May I ask about your parma grog? Have you known her long?" Caprice raised an eyebrow and looked at Marcus. "Yes, I have known HIM for quite some time. He joined my parens' covenant about a year before my gauntlet. Once I received my sigil, he volunteered to accompany me on my travels. The turb captain said I could keep him if I wanted. We have developed quite a relationship." With that Kelydon and Caprice follow Isaac to the chamber provided. Finding a Sponsor Kelydon was thrilled by the new covenant. He could tell that he was most likely in a regio of some sort. He didn't want to offend his hosts by investigating to closely any of the particulars of the regio. He had rested for a few hours and then as his curiosity got the better of him, Kelydon began exploring the areas open to him. The various buildings and such were of sturdy manufacture. His attention was almost immediately drawn to the general quality of the environs of the Covenant. Everything was slightly more vibrant here. Richer colors, crisper air, even the sound of rustling grass in the breeze has a more delicate musical quality to it. A young servant boy that Kelydon thought he had saw earlier walked by. "You there, boy. Stop, I must talk to you," using his native Welsh. The boy stopped, and turned to face the magus, his eyes wide. He stammered for a moment or two before any recognizable Welsh word came out, "No....Welsh..." He looked around in panic, his eyes locked upon a young lady crossing the yard with a basket of bread and cheese as a drowning man upon a piece of debris to keep him afloat. Without so much as a further glance at Kelydon, he took off after the woman, calling, "Nenya! Nenya!" The young woman stopped and looked at the running boy. "There now, Wirt, she said in English, "what are ya so worked up about?! Keep the noise down, do ya hear?" Wirt stopped just short of her and spoke, "One of the visitors...he's trying to ask me something, but it sounds like Welsh! I can't help him! He's a mage, Nenya! What if he turns me inta a frog?!" Nenya's face went serious, "There now, Wirt, let's go an see what we cin do fer the magus. There's no frettin' what we can't change." And so Nenya lead Wirt back over to where the Magus Kelydon stood, observing the entire exchange. She addressed him in near perfect Welsh. "My apologies, Magus," she said with her head down in deference to the mage. "Wirt don't speak much Welsh yet, and he's still scared ta death of yern magic casting types. It'd be my pleasure to help ya, though. What can I doin' fer ya, Master?" Kelydon shook his head a little. "Where is Master Bedo?" Nenya responded, "The tower right behind the Council building is his, Master. Shall I show you to him?" Kelydon said, "Go ask Master Bedo to seek me out at his leisure. My name is Kelydon of Bonisagus. Can you remember that lass?" Kelydon though it might take a few repetitions before the kitchen lass would be able to repeat what he said, but she remembered the message very well, repeating it with the same inflection and regional accent with which he delivered it; clearly this was something she did often. Nenya left, presumably heading to deliver Kelydon's message and then to finish her task; Wirt also left, completing his chore he had been about before being interrupted. Kelydon realized he might as well settle in to the guest quarters for the duration. Bedo could be awhile in coming. Message Delivered All in all, Nenya was glad that it was the Magus Bedo that the newcomer had her deliver this message to. While he seems as mysterious and powerful as the rest of these magi, Nenya could also see the "normal man" behind the mystic robes. It was rather hard not to, actually - once you've seen a man up to his belly-button in mud, well, the mystique just seems to loose something. Nenya smiled at the memory. It wasn't funny at the time, though - she, Magus Phaedrus and Magus Bedo were under attack by some type of water witch, and Nenya was paralyzed with fear. The Magus Bedo, though, even covered with mud, dripping with water and barely having escaped, he was calm and logical. "We have a problem here, or rather three problems," he'd said, as he climbed from the stream. Truth be told, Nenya was a bit smitten with him, having kept that calm a head under those circumstances. It was a story that she enjoyed telling - particularly to Gruffydd's clan, who would shriek and "Oooo!" and "Awww!" every time, despite having heard it a dozen times or more. Perhaps the Magus Bedo came out a bit more of a hero each time... Nenya climbed the stairs from the ground level to the large wooden doors and lifted the knocker and letting it fall several times to announce her arrival. She waited patiently for the Magus to open the door. It took a minute or two before Bedo appeared at the door, in a long, and rather grubby robe, holding a trimmed quill in one hand, and an ink horn in the other. Trying not to spill the ink he juggled the two into one hand as he pulled the door open. He greeted Nenya in Welsh, wishing her a good day, and waiting quietly as she delivered her message. "Of course I'll see him - a Welshman eh? and of my house" he replied. "Wait here while I put down these er-things, and then you can take me to him and introduce us."He scratched his nose with his free hand, leaving an ink smear down the side of it " No - come in and sit down here in the parlour - I'll not be long". With that he hurried back inside, across the parlour, and headed upstairs. A few minutes later he was back, still in the scruffy robe, but with most of the ink washed off his hands. "Right," he said, "Kelydon, isn't it? Not a name I remember, but take me to him.". Half an hour or so had passed before Kelydon was disturbed by the quiet knock on the door of the guest quarters. In reply to his answer, the little welsh girl entered and ushered in a man, slightly smaller and slightly older looking than himself, who appeared to be a scribe. "I am Bedo filius Caelicus, Bonisagi," Bedo spoke, his latin fluent, but with a distinct north-Walian accent to it. "What brings you here, Kelydon?" Kelydon having stood from where he had been lounging, brushed himself off and straightened his slightly dingy robe. "Greetings Bedo, I am Kelydon filius Belidonis, Bonisagi. I thought it proper to ask to see you before even thinking of any other plans. We Bonisagi must stick together." His eyes lit up a little, becoming very wide. "Oh my manners... I hope I didn't interupt anything to pressing." Bedo's reply here. Nick, feel free to change any of Kelydon's dialogue if necessary. "My master has great respect for your Pater. I hope we can have a good relationship. I am an avid writer, though my eyesight is somewhat bad. I am particularly interested in teaching apprentices and anyone who would learn from me. I am very well schooled in Magical Lore. I tell you this because I wish to join this fabulous covenant, and I want you to know how valuable I would be as an addition to your group." Kelydon seems very excited and never seems to quit smiling. =In Council=